


Sobotnie popołudnia

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami czeka na pewne coś co sobotę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobotnie popołudnia

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie mojego fanfiction napisanego na OTP Battle (to była jedyna praca do tego pairingu; mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym roku będzie lepiej).

**Sobotnie popołudnia**

Pianino stoi pod oknem w głównym pokoju. Kagami pamięta, jak ciężko było je przetransportować z domu Midorimy do ich nowego apartamentu. Jego ramię bolało przez kilka dni nim Shintarou miał dość biadolenia swojego kochanka (Kagami wiedzial, że tak naprawdę Midorima czuł się źle z tego powodu, ale jego osobowość tseundere nie pozwalała mu się do tego przyznać) i zorganizował Kagamiemu długi, porządny masaż.

W każdą sobotę, kiedy Midorima ściera kurz z pianina, Kagami wie, co się stanie i nie może się doczekać. Rzecz jasna Shintarou nie spieszy się ze sprawdzaniem, czy nic się nie stało jego ulubionemu instrumentowi muzycznemu, a następnie z szukaniem nut. Kagami wie, że jego partner ich nie potrzebuje - zazwyczaj - ale siedzi cicho, obserwując zielonowłosego mężczyznę ze swojego ulubionego fotela.

W końcu Midorima zaczyna grać. Kagami często pragnie zamknąć oczy i po prostu wsłuchać się w muzykę, lecz nie może; Shintarou jest zbyt piękny, kiedy gra, aby zrobić coś takiego. Jest zrelaksowany, uśmiecha sie lekko - ciężar odpowiedzialności za ludzkie życia nie ciąży mu na ramionach. Długie, eleganckie palce poruszają się po białych i czarnych klawiszach z gracją, zielone oczy błyszczą szczęściem i zadowoleniem zawsze, gdy Kagami zauważa spojrzenie Midorimy odbijające się w lustrze stojącym za pianinem.

Kagami nie przepadał za muzykę klasyczną zanim nie spotkał Midorimy. Szczerze mówiąc, uważal, że jest nudna i nawet Alex, która miała na niego duży wpływ, nie potrafiła go do niej przekonać. Pewnego dnia Midorima zaczął grać - 'Doskonalę swoje umiejętności, nanodayo. Nie robię tego dla nikogo' - i Kagami odkrył, jak łatwo daje się zauroczyć muzyce i Midorimie grającego z pasją, którą wcześniej czerwonowłosy widział tylko na boisku do koszykówki.

Kagami wstaje i podchodzi wolno do swojego kochanka. Midorima kończy grać 'Sonatę księżycową' (kiedyś Taiga chciał nauczyć się grać, ale bez większego sukcesu; jego palce były zbyt niezgrabne do takiego zadania) i Kagami oplata Midorimę w pasie swoimi ramionami, zamyka oczy i wtula twarz w plecy Shintarou. Midorima bierze głębszy oddech i jest to jedyny znak, że zauważył Kagamiego.

Nie przerywając gry, Midorima zaczyna grać coś bardziej wesołego, prawie że swawolnego. Przez słuchanie nimi-koncertów Shintarou od dość długiego czasu, Kagami czerpie z dumę z faktu, że zna jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent utworów z kolekcji swojego partnera, ale tego granego teraz nie rozpoznaje.

\- Co to jest? - mruczy sennie Kagami, całując kark Midorimy.

\- Coś, co kiedyś skomponowałem - odpowiada mężczyzna lekko trzęsącym się głosem - Kagami nie zauważyłby tego, gdyby nadal siedział w fotelu. - Prawie o tym zapomniałem.

\- Jest ładne.

Midorima wydaje z siebie dźwięk bardzo podobny do warknięcia.

\- Skomponowałem to dla ciebie, mógłbyś określić ten utwór czymś innym niż... - urywa gwałtownie.

Kagami wie, że jego policzki są czerwone i wie, że Midorima również jest zawstydzony. Czerwonowłosy wtula mocniej swoją twarz w plecy przed nim; nie może powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta.

\- To jest idealne.

Tym razem Midorima nie odpowiada, ale jednak z jego rąk na chwilę przestaje grać i ściska dłonie Kagamiego.

Ich sobotnie popołudnia są naprawdę najlepsze.


End file.
